Brotherhood of the Travelling Hoodie
by phantomia-fantasy
Summary: It's summer, and best friends Zane, Linden, Eammon, and Dylan are all going separate ways for the first time. One day, the guys find a hoodie and decide to share it. As the summer fills up with drama, the guys must decide what they have to do, whether it's for good, or for bad.
1. Prologue

This is the story of a hoodie. The hoodie four boys found one summer day. You're probably thinking: I don't want to read a story about a sweater, but I promise it won't be bad. I know because I'm one of those four guys.

The four of us just came out of Starbuck's and were walking around one day. It was there that we saw a thrift shop. My friends and I went inside just for the fun of it. We were just looking around when we saw it. More like I saw it and made us all try it on.

There, on the rack was dark ocean blue zip-up hoodie. I grabbed it off the rack and showed it to my friends.

"Try it on," I said. I shoved Eammon into the change room with the hoodie.

You see, there are four of us. It all started before we were born; our fathers were university roommates and became fast friends. After graduating, they soon got married, but were still good friends.

There were nights when they'd get together to play pool and talk about their college years.

Soon, our mothers also got closer, and not long after became pregnant with us four. On the days our dads spent together, our moms also spent together.

Then, in a few months time, they all gave birth to four boys all in the month of June.

After we were born, our fathers still spent time together, but as the years passed, they started to drift apart. But we four stayed together. Ever since then, we had been we, or in some cases, us.

All four of us had gone to separate elementary schools, but now we all went to the same high school.

So I made Eammon try on the hoodie and he came out.

"Looks great," I said.

"Yeah, really sexy bro," Zane remarked.

"Eammon that looks awesome." Dylan said.

Dylan was pretty shy, but outgoing around us. He was the really good looking one of us; whenever he would pass by, all the girls would stare at him. In a way he tried to hide his looks. He's just one of those people who cares about stuff other than his looks.

Then there's Zane who's the guy that always tell us that everything's okay. He's quite outgoing, dramatic, and nice. He's just one of those guys who you could always have fun around. But there is one weakness to him. After the death of his father, Zane started to miss him a lot. In a way, he had become more insecure after that.

Eammon was the sort of quiet and cool one of us. He's the type of guy that could sometimes shrug off small problems, but hold in the bigger problems. He seemed to think a lot. But around us, he was usually a great giver of advice, even though he didn't always apply to his words. Either way, even if he was quiet, he talked to us a lot.

Lastly, there's me, Linden, who's... the what? The one with the bad temper. I always get mad easily. I can hold grudges for a really long time, like when my father left my mom to go live somewhere else. I'd bottled up so much of my anger that there was nothing else I would do.

Eammon unzipped the hoodie and handed it to Dylan.

"Let's see you try it on, Mr. Good Looking."

Dylan blushed and went into the change room. When he came out, all of us smiled. It wasn't surprising that he looked good in the hoodie.

"Wow," I said, "It's not surprising that you look good."

Dylan grinned and threw the hoodie to Zane.

"Your turn, Drama Queen." Zane grinned back at him and went inside. He came outside striking a pose.

"Well, how do I look?" He asked.

"Whoa, it looks awesome on you too," Dylan remarked.

"The blue reflects you eyes," I told him. It was true.

Zane threw the hoodie to me.

"Now, Linden, it's your turn."

I caught it and put it on in the change room. I came out and smiled.

"Well?" I asked.

"God, it looks good on you too," Eammon said.

"Oh yeah," replied Zane, "it looks great on you."

Dylan grinned at me and said "That's not surprising."

The hoodie looked good on all four of us. It was settled then; we were buying it.


	2. Chapter 1

"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."

-Walter Mitchell

Linden waited in the old games room, wondering when his friends would show up. The boys had to sneak into the place because it had closed down years ago. Now it was just an old abandoned building where they would meet to relive their childhood.

This building was one of the memories of their childhood and the place their fathers used to meet; when the boys were younger their mothers often brought them to this place.

Whenever there was a meeting in the old games room, someone would bring a snack. Tonight it was Zane's turn.

After a few minutes of waiting, Dylan finally showed up, followed by Eammon, and lastly Zane.

Zane had brought a bag of gummi worms, a bunch of fudge coated nuts, and a bag of popcorn.

"So," he started, sitting down,"What first?" He grabbed a gummy worm and dropped it into his mouth. "I leave at five."

"Stupid!" Eammon yelled, frustrated. "Stop mentioning that damn word. It just reminds me that I'll be stuck here while you guys go off and party."

"Which word?" Zane asked. "Leave, at, or five?"

"All," Eammon said.

Dylan grimaced at the thought and frowned. "If you call being with old people partying, then be my guest. By all means, you're welcome to come and entertain my grandparents and party." Zane laughed and ruffled Dylan's hair.

"Hey you know, you should sign your letters with "love from grandma's house", Dylan. I can't wait to see you shopping in frilly shirts. "

"Hey!" Dylan slapped his hand away. Zane elbowed him back and Dylan grabbed the gummi worm from him and popped it into his mouth.

Linden interrupted them. "At least you don't have to stay with someone who you hate."

"Hey," Dylan remarked, still chewing on Zane's worm, "Maybe he left for a reason." Linden shrugged at the comment.

"For all you know he could have found out he was gay," Zane commented.

"Oh God, it would be awkward to find out my father's gay." Linden shuddered at the thought.

"If he was he would have said it before he went, genius, and Linden's mom would have told her son when he was older." Eammon pointed out. Zane shrugged and grabbed another gummi worm.

"Either way, it'll be cool, Linden. So what's the plan with the hoodie?"

"We're all going to share the hoodie, so we could pass it around this summer." Linden answered.

"So, meaning we're all going to wear it and send it to each other when we're done?" Eammon asked thoughtfully.

"The Brotherhood of the Travelling Hoodie has now been established!" Zane declared. "But we need rules."

"Okay fine." Linden brought out a notebook and handed it to Dylan to write because he had the neatest handwriting.

"So," Zane started, "How about we never wash it?"

"That's disgusting," Dylan replied. "Only you could think of that."

"What? If we never wash it, the memories will stay. And I bet you could think of it too."

"That's still nasty, but fine. We'll just kill you if you get it dirty."

Dylan finally agreed and wrote down the first rule.

"Okay, how about never sweating in it?" Linden asked. Dylan scribbled down another rule.

By the end of the hour they had already established a set of rules. Dylan ripped out the sheet of paper containing them.

Never wash the hoodie.

Never wear the hoodie in any stupid or tacky way. That includes tying it around your waist. Seriously, guys don't do that.

Never say the word "ugly" while wearing the hoodie. You may also never think that you are ugly while wearing the hoodie. Although you may call another guy that if he looks that bad.

You must never sweat in the hoodie, or do anything that would make you sweat in it like crazy.

Never let any girl wear the hoodie, no matter how cold she is. Or if it's a guy, then don't let him wear it no matter what.

Remember to write to your friends, even if you're having fun without them.

You must pass the hoodie along to the next brother after you're done with it.

Remember that the hoodie= Brotherhood. Remember your friends, remember yourself. So pretty much, to sum it up, love your brothers, love the brotherhood.

Failure to do so will result in getting kicked or jumping into freezing water. Never lose the hoodie. Doing so will result in cross dressing for a month or jumping off a cliff.

"The Brotherhood of the Travelling Hoodie has now OFFICIALLY been established!" Zane declared again, this time with an emphasis on the officially.

All four of them lay back and stared at the ceiling thinking about their first summer apart, right when Zane grabbed the bowl of gummy worms and brought it down on him and his friends.

"To today," he said holding up a worm while all his friends did the same.

**So how was chapter 1? The other chapters will be in soon, but please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."

-Albert Camus

Linden sulked in his dad's car. On the plane he had time to think about what he should say, but he decided to stay quiet. He was visiting his dad this summer, the last thing he wanted to do.

"So how's school?" His father asked.

"Good." He didn't feel like talking to the man he had bottled up his hate for.

"How are your friends?" Linden knew his dad was obviously trying to make small talk with his son.

"Good," he answered again without expression.

Linden looked out the window and let all the memories come flooding back.

6 years ago, when Linden was 10, his father, Dan had left him and his mother to live his own life. Dan had no idea how much Linden had suffered, how alone he had felt growing up without a father.

People think guys don't cry, but they really do. Linden's dad had no idea how much he had cried and missed him.

A few years after Dan had left, the sadness had turned into anger, and anger had stayed anger. Linden had no intention of talking to his dad.

Dan stopped the car at a beautiful lake side house. They both got out of the car. When he opened the door, a slender, middle aged woman stepped out. Linden went inside.

"Linden," Dan started, "there's someone I'd like you to meet." He gestured to the woman beside him. "This is Brenda, and we're going to get married."

Linden stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes in disbelief. What had his father just said?

Suddenly, everything started to go blurry and he heard bussing in his ears. Linden lost his balance and saw the floor start to get closer and closer.

Before he knew it, he was crashing to the ground. Then, without warning, everything went black

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Zane stepped into the airport; he had just slept for most of the plane ride, so he was energetic.

On the side, there was a sign with the name of his camp. There were already people there, so he walked over and said his name.

"Zane Johannes," he introduced. The man with the clipboard checked off his name.

When most of the people had arrived, the counselors led everyone to a bus stationed outside the airport.

Zane found an empty seat and sat there, thinking about Dylan who he had said goodbye to hours ago. At the thought of his friends, he pulled out the travelling hoodie.

"Nice sweater," a voice said.

"Thanks," Zane replied. He turned around to see who was talking to him. Behind him sat a pretty girl about his age.

"I'm Annie," she said.

"Zane."

"So, I'll see you at camp."

Zane nodded and turned around. He ran his fingers through is light blond hair and looked out the window.

_This is going to be one great summer_, He thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Dylan!" His grandparents called.

Dylan turned around and smiled; he walked over to them. As he walked, girls turned and stared at him, even the ones with boyfriends. He knew what they wanted, that when he would turn to look at them they would try to flirt with him. He ignored them and focused on his grandparents.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" He hugged both of them. Hey, no guy is ever old enough to hug his grandparents.

Dylan's grandparents asked him how he had been and how school was going, and a lot of other stuff. He answered their questions cheerfully, and then started another conversation with them.

As he stepped into the car, his grandma took in his perfect features and smiled.

"Look how handsome you've become!" She exclaimed.

Dylan could feel himself blush. _Really Grandma? Why do you have to ask that?_

He brushed his straight black hair away from his green eyes. He had a light tan and rosy cheeks. Also, like his friends, he was tall.

Dylan felt awkward, but smiled at his grandma and answered her question.

"I don't know Grandma, but when did you get so pretty?"

"You're so sweet!" She exclaimed. "But I'm afraid those days are over." She looked away for a moment, then smiled.

When Dylan got to his grandparents' house, he dropped his stuff in his room, then ran outside with a notebook to watch and watched the sunset.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Eammon's alarm clock rang. He growled and rolled over. When it rang again, he shot up and ran straight to the bathroom.

Today was his first day of work at the library. Most people would choose to work at other places, but he preferred the library. It was a quiet place that allowed him to think.

Eammon got dressed and walked to the library since it was nearby. When he got there, he checked in, then grabbed a handful of books to stack on the shelves.

He began stacking the books, grabbing more and more from the cart. _Great, I'm almost done and it took me almost no time at all._

He winced when he saw the shelf vibrate. _Something's not right—_Just then, all the books came crashing down on him. Luckily, he had caught the shelf before it fell on him too.

Anger and irritation filled Eammon. He knew he wasn't the one that knocked over the shelf. He walked over to the other side and saw something he wouldn't expect. There stood a slim young girl looking very upset.

Eammon had had it. He went over to the girl.

"What the hell was that?" He raged. "Do you know how long it takes to stack these shelves? And guess who going to have to do it again? Me! It's all your fault!" He yelled quietly enough so that nobody would tell him to shut up.

The shelf that the girl knocked down was weaker than the other ones and half empty. Usually, it would have taken a greater force.

"I'm s-sorry," the girl stuttered. "I can help you restack it."

Eammon turned away. "Whatever," was all he said and walked away.

**How did you like chapter 2? I hope it's getting good! Anyway, please comment and review!**


End file.
